Η αναγέννηση μου
by Ms Monster
Summary: Λατρεύω την Τζέιν. Τα Χριστούγεννα θα αρχίσω ιστορία με αυτήν. Αλλά τώρα σας παραδίδω ενα one-shot για την μεταμόρφωση της. R & R!


Το μόνο που θυμάμαι από εκείνα τα χρόνια είναι το κλάμα του αδερφού μου. Δεν ήμασταν ούτε δέκα χρονών και ζητιανεύαμε στις γειτονιές της Βολτέρρα. Όλα άρχισαν μια μαύρη νύχτα , χωρίς αστέρια. Είχε αρχίσει να χιονίζει και ο Άλεκ πλησιάζε στον θάνατο μέρα με την μέρα. Είχαμε να φάμε για πολλές μέρες, ίσως και εβδομάδες.

Τον είχα αφήσει μόνο του, κουλουριασμένο σε ένα σοκάκι. Πλησίαζα στο Παλάτσο Ντε Πριόρι, αν και πραγματικά, οι άνθρωποι που ζούσαν εκεί, με τρόμαζαν μέχρι θανάτου.

Πέρασα δύο ώρες εκεί, και τα χέρια μου είχαν γίνει μπλε από το κρύο. Τα κοίταξα μια φορά, και ξεπάγωσαν μονομιάς. Αυτό ήταν ένα από τα παράξενα χαρίσματα που είχα εγώ και ο αδελφός μου.

Ξαφνικά μια φιγούρα τυλιγμένη σε ένα μανδύα εμφανίστηκε δίπλα μου, και άρχισε να με ακολουθεί. Τρομοκρατημένη προσπάθησα να τρέξω στα γλιστερά, κατηφορικά πλακάκια.

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου, και ξανακοίταξα την σκιά. Η κουκούλα του μανδύα του είχε πέσει και μπόρεσα να διακρίνω ένα υπερφυσικό πρόσωπο. Τα μάτια του άντρα ήταν κόκκινα και το δέρμα του λευκό σαν κιμωλία.

Για χρόνια αργότερα ένοιωθα σαν να με παρακολουθούν. Φυσικά, μίλησα στον Άλεκ για αυτόν, αλλά δεν με πίστεψε. Είμασταν πια δεκατεσσάρων ετών, και είχαμε πιάσει δουλειά στο σπίτι ενός ευγενή. Ήμουν βοηθός καμαριέρας, κάτι που δεν απέφερε και πολλά κέρδη, μόνο ένα δωμάτιο για να κοιμάμαι.

Δεν ξαναπλησίασα ποτέ το Παλάτσο Ντε Πριόρι, αλλά ένοιωθα σαν να με τραβούσε κάτι προς αυτό. Μια νύχτα του Ιανουαρίου, έφτασα κοντά του, και έγειρα προς τον τοίχο. Για πάνω από μισή ώρα, δεν πέρασε ψυχή.

Νυσταγμένη, και κουρασμένη μετά από μια πολυάσχολη ημέρα, αποφάσισα να γυρίσω στο σπίτι μου. Ο Άλεκ θα αναρωτιέται που είμαι. Άρχισα να περαπατάω πάνω στα πλακάκια που πριν τόσα χρόνια, τον είδα για πρώτη φορά. Αυτόν τον… δαίμονα .

Δεν γνώριζα τι πλάσμα ήταν. Τώρα καταλαβαίνω τη γελοία που ήμουν. Αλλά τετρακόσια χρόνια πριν, υπήρχαν πολλές δεισιδαιμονίες .

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου, για να κοιτάξω για μια, τελευταία φορά το Παλάτσο, και διέκρινα την σκιά πάνω στην ταράτσα του κτηρίου. Με έναν πήδο, το πλάσμα βρέθηκε μπροστά μου, και προχώρησε προς το μέρος μου.

Σήκωσε το δεξί του χέρι και κατέβασε την κουκούλα του μανδύα του. Μόλις είδα το πρόσωπο του, κάρφωσα τα μάτια μου πάνω του. Ήταν πάλι αυτός ο δαίμονας. Προτού προλάβω να αρθρώσω λέξη, ο δαίμονας μίλησε. Μίλησε με μια, ψιθυριστή και βελούδινη φωνή.

' Τζέιν, ώστε επιτέλους μας έκανες την τιμή να μας επισκεφτείς. Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη. Κρίμα που δεν έφερες και τον αδερφό σου μαζί μας. Ειλικρινα.''

' Τι – Ποιος είσαι ; Πώς ξέρεις το όνομα μου;

΄ Είμαι ο Κάιους. Γνωρίζω το όνομα σου, γιατί ενδιαφερόμαστε για εσένα. Για εσένα και τα χαρίσματα σου.''

' Ποια χαρίσματα; Δεν έχω χαρίσματα!'' φώναξα, προσπαθώντας να πω ψέματα.

' Γνωρίζεις πολύ κάλά, όπως και εμείς. Ξέρουμε τα πάντα για εσένα, για το μίσος σου για τους ανθρώπους. Και εγώ το ίδιο θα ένοιωθα αν οι γονείς μου πέθεναν λόγω-'

' Σκάσε! Δεν ξέρεις τίποτε! Τίποτε!΄΄'

Ένοιωσα μια θέρμη, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, και ο Κάιους, είχε πέσει στα πλακάκια σφαδάζοντας από τους πόνους. Τι έκανα; Σταμάτησα να το σκέφτομαι, και έσκυψα προς το μέρος του.

' Είσαι καλά;''

΄ Παραπάνω από καλά.''

Σηκώθηκε και έτριψε το κεφάλι του.

' Το είδος μου δεν καταστρέφεται εύκολα. Αν και νομίζω ότι βρήκα έναν επιπλέον τρόπο κατασροφής.''

' Ποιόν;'' ψιθύρισα

' Εσένα ''

Και πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω, με μια αστραπιαία κίνηση με είχε δαγκώσει. Ούρλιαξα, όταν το αίμα άρχισε να κύλα στον λαιμό μου. Με σήκωσε, και με πήρε αγκαλιά την ώρα που σφάδαζα και με οδήγησε στο Παλάτσο Ντε Πριόρι. Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία μέρα της ζωής μου.

Δεν κρατάω κακία στον Κάιους. Το μίσος μου για τους ανθρώπους μειώθηκε, όταν κατάλαβα την σημασία της ζωής. Και πολλές φορές, μετά την μεταμόρφωση του Άλεκ, σκέφτηκα πως δεν έπρεπε να πεθάνει και εκείνος. Ναι, έδωσα την ζωή μου, για την αθανασία. Αλλά δεν είχα ζήσει τίποτε. Ούτε τον πόνο, ούτε τον έρωτα ούτε την αγάπη. Γιατί αυτά τα τρία είναι η ζωή.


End file.
